kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: ALTERNATE WORLD
Operation: ALTERNATE WORLD is a Code: DELIGHTFALIA Anniversary Series Fanfic. Notes Team, LTDFCD, and DNK Episode (although focusing on the latter two) Villains: Xigma/Negative Numbuh One, Destructively Nefarious Klones KND Technology used: Delightfalia Weapons, C.O.O.L.B.U.S., T.H.U.M.P.E.R., B.A.J.O.O.K.A., S.C.A.M.P.P. (These last four are fake, imagined for the Fake Sector V) DNK Technology used: Transport Pods, Modifier Helmets Villains Technology used: Alternate Sector V program The plot and scenes of this Fanfic parody the "Ghost Channel" episode of Code Lyoko. Part One Battle For the Tower The Fanfic starts in Delightfalia, where the KND are busy fighting some of Xigma's worst monsters. Numbuh Three, again playing Aelita's role, deactivates the tower, further weakening Xigma's power. Negative Numbuh Two asks the team if they will come back now, and Numbuh 1 says it's all right with him, since "everything's A-okay!" Dual Worlds The KND devirtualize and reappear back in the treehouse where the DNK greet them and congratulate them. Negative Numbuh 86 even gives Numbuh 4 a hug, much to his disgust. Numbuh 2 gives another lame joke about the mission, but none of the DNK laugh, not even sarcastically. Numbuh 5 attributes their lack of enthusiasm to sleepless nights studying Delightfalia and its secrets. However, we then go to an exact duplicate of the treehouse, where the same DNK stand with the Little Traitor Dudes for Children's Defense (who weren't in the treehouse before), looking puzzled. Negative Numbuh 2 swore that he activated the right button to send the KND back, but apparently something went wrong. Uh-oh! It looks like the KND went to the wrong world! An Impossible Mission The Destructively Nefarious Kids receive a call from Numbuh 65.3, who cheerfully greets the DNK, mistakenly believing them to be Sector V since the two groups look so identical (something which the evil DNK used to their advantage in Operation: P.O.O.L.). Negative Numbuh One uses this mistake to his advantage yet again, greeting Numbuh 65.3 (after accidentally almost calling him "Negative Numbuh . . . ."). Numbuh 65.3 tells the DNK that some operatives over at Moonbase learned of an adult plot to eliminate comic books and replace them with intellectual magazines. Numbuh 362 wants Sector V to head over to The Big Crusher Comic Book and Trading Card Store to stop the villains' plan. Negative Numbuh One accepts the mission, but when Numbuh 65.3 signs off, he tells his team they can't go since they have to find the real KND. Part Two Small Errors Make for Big Discoveries In the alternate Sector V, the KND receive an exactly identical mission from a fake Numbuh 65.3. The operatives go off to the comic book store, ready to throwdown, but the "Ice Cream Men" just shrug them off. However, a clone resembling Cree is provoked and attacks all the operatives at once instead of just Numbuh Five. The KND are suspicious when Cree calls them by their numbuhs instead of their names since Cree, no longer being an operative herself, would call them by their first names; they fight off the clone, who retreats, allowing for more confusion when she commands the Ice Cream Men to follow her and they obey. "DNK" is for Destructively Nefarious Klones The KND return to the "treehouse" to find the Destructively Nefarious Kids still there, not having left since the KND received their "mission". Numbuh Three claims the DNK sabotaged the world, which isn't possible, but Numbuh One asserts that the DNK, like the Ice Cream Men, Cree, and everything and every''one'' else, are fake. Meanwhile, in the real world, the real Negative Numbuh Two sets up the Transport Pods for Negative Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 5, and 86 to go to Delightfalia, while he, Eizzil, and the LTDFCD stay behind. The DNK enter and Negative Numbuh 2 virtualizes them. They appear admist the KND and the evil DNK, the latter of whom get very angry when they see their real counterparts. The fake Negative 1 reveals himself to be Xigma (his voice turns raspy like Xigma's to prove it) and the other fake DNK are actually called Destructively Nefarious Klones. The Klones are about to attack the DNK when Negative Numbuh Two's (the real one) voice speaks from outside the computer to say that he's created a program that will destroy the fake Sector V in over twelve minutes. He devirtualizes the KND and the real DNK just in time; Xigma screams as his Negative Numbuh One guise melts like water and the other Klones do the same. All's Real That Ends Real Numbuh One thanks the DNK for coming to rescue them because, as he admits, even he was unsure that they would escape. Negative Numbuh Three asks Numbuh One how he knew that the other Sector V was a fake, but Numbuh One declines telling, since it is "an intensely long and time-consuming" story. Negative Numbuh 86 wonders if Negative Numbuh 2's program eliminated Xigma, but Eizzil says she somehow highly doubts it. In Xigma's Land in Delightfalia, Xigma (back to his ghastly black self) laughs a horrible laugh, and the Fanfic ends there. TO BE CONTINUED . . . .